01 October 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-09-09 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * *Selected tracks available on HO John Peel 57 1994. * Sessions *Mega City 4 #2, recorded 19th September 1993, repeat, first broadcast 24 September 1993. Available on The Peel Sessions CD, 1993 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD124) *Lois #2, recorded 27th October 1993, repeat, first broadcast 03 December 1993. No known commercial release. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Nirvana: About A Girl (acoustic version) (single) DGC PROCD 4688 *Children Of The Bong: Symbol 1 (album - Feed Your Head) Planet Dog BARK LP 007 *Mega City 4: Stay Dead (session) *Lois: Press Play And Record (session) *Frankie Paul: My Sound Jungle (12" White Label) Jet Star SCJ 001 *Done Lying Down: Dissent (7" EP - Heart of Dirt) Abstract Sounds ABS101 *Wedding Present: Let Him Have It (album - Watusi) Island CID 8014 *Les Kilimambogo Band: Sakuma Maendeleo Part 1 (Cassette?) Les Kilimambogo LES 010 *Pussy Crush: I Wanna Kill You (7") La-di-da Productions LA-DI-DA 038 *Lois: Saint What's Her Name (session) *Don & Juan: What's Your Name (7") London HLX 9529 *Dead Wrong: Cumulus (7") Armed With Anger AWA 07 *Manuel + Clive: Warp (12") L-43084-X *Mega City 4: Clown (session) *Lung Leg: Punk Pop Travesty (7" EP - The Negative Diligent Autopsy) Piao! PIAO! 02 # *God Machine: Mama (album - One Last Laugh in A Place Of Dying) Fiction FIXCD 27 *Single Cell Orchestra: Sick On Acid (12" - Angelic Science EP) Reflective REF 005 # Starts at wrong speed *Mega City 4: Prague (session) *Long Fin Killie: The Lamberton Lamplighter (12" - Butterbelly) Too Pure PURE 39 *Zodiac: Pisces - The Peace Piper (album - Cosmic Sounds) Elektra EKS 74009 *Lois: Strip Mine (session) *Lois: Valentine (session) *Subsurfing: The Number Readers (12") AO ORAOC 11 *Naomi Campbell: Ride A White Swan (album - Babywoman) Epic 476887 2 *Tyrannosaurus Rex: Juniper Suction (album - Prophets Seers And Sages) Fly TOOFA 3 *Keith Hudson: Black Right (album - Pick A Dub) Blood & Fire BAFCD 003 # *Hardware: Addict (v/a album - Hardcore Hell) Evolution EVLP 001 # *Mega City 4: Slow Down (session) *Number One Cup: That's The Spirit" (7" EP - Indie Softcore Denial) Sweet Pea SP 003 *Del Mars: Snacky Poo Part 1 (v/a album - Land Of 1,000 Dunces) Candy CR 007 *Novocaine: Culture Me (v/a album - I Was A Teenage Gwent Boy) FRUG 002 *Tulips: Wet (7") Sonic Bubblegum GUM019 *Air Liquide: Imago II (12" EP - Space Brothers) Rising High RSN 90 # *Lois: Grass Widow (session) *Pussycat Trash: Punk Xerox Connection (album - Non-Stop Hip-Action) Slampt SLAMPT 25 *Doctors Of Dub: One Drop Clanger (12" EP - Themanawar) Croc CROC1202 *Dugans: Whatever (7")KranePool KP 001 File ;Name *john-peel-57b-1994 ;Length *46:00 (21:24 to 39:21) ;Other *Many thanks to Happy Otter ;Available *Mixcloud Category:1994 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Available online